Olvido Total
by TadeisShift
Summary: Que pasaría si Ranma consigue curarse pero al mismo tiempo olvida a todas las personas que conoce, pero solo recordando un nombre en su mente y caminando en todo Tokio


EL OLVIDO TOTAL

**Noel: **bueno este finc esta echo por una amiga mia se llama **Izayoi Taisho** es muy buena escrito no se arrepentiran de leerlo

Que pasaría si Ranma consigue curarse pero al mismo tiempo olvida a todas las personas que conoce, pero solo recordando un nombre en su mente y caminando en todo Tokio y se encuentra enfrente de un templo donde conoce a la persona que le robaría el corazón pero al mismo tiempo que lo conoce una mancha lo hecha al poco tiempo, y cada vez que intenta recordar olvida mas y mas hasta solo recordar la palabra Kagome.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y que no se enojen

n.n

Me encuentro caminando en algún lugar de Tokio pero nose con exactitud pero se que muchos desconocen pero al mis tiempo lo estoy olvidando, mi nombre para empezar ya lo olvide pero nunca olvide el nombre de aquella persona. Toco comenzó hace 6 meses.

Era un día normal para mi después de que fui echado de la casa donde vivía con mi padre y su amigo tal vez no tenia nada en este mundo pero sabia que algo sorprende me iba a pasar, los días eran largos y cansados poco a poco fui olvidando el rostro de mi padre y de las personas de aquella casa, me encuentro frente no se que pero parece un templo veo las escaleras y se que son demasió largas. De ellas baja una muchacha muy apurada no se como paso pero choque con ella se levanto y me pidió disculpas, yo claro que las acepte también le dije que yo tenia un poco de culpa no dijo mas y se fue no recuerdo muy a donde pero a lejano escuche una voz.

-Desea algo joven- me preguntaron pero no sabia si era a mi yo les respondí

-Es a mi- al parecer si era mi la vi bajando de las escaleras eran muy largas se acerco a mi y me dijo-Si joven es a usted desea algo del templo-

Mi respuesta fue la siguiente-no solo pasaba por aquí pero choque con una joven hace unos momentos-

Y ella me dijo-una joven como era ella- le fui describiendo a la joven ella me dijo- es mi hija disculpe si se lastimo siempre sale tarde de la casa para ir clase

Mi respuesta no me acuerdo de un momento a otro me pregunto mi nombre

-Una pregunta ¿Cuál es su nombre?- me lo preguntaba aquella persona que olvide al mismo tiempo que la conocí

-no me acuerdo-la deje sorprendida por no decirle

Ella volvió a preguntar-¿de donde viene?- mi respuesta fue la misma que le di a la primera pregunta

De la nada me encuentro dentro de su casa veo que es grande pero tal vez me lo imagine pero recuerdo algo de una persona de ropas rojas tal vez su rostro lo olvide pero su ropa era roja, el estaba parado enfrente de mi con una cara de pocos amigos de una manera agresiva me pregunto

-¿tu quien eres?-con una voz molesta

-nose- le respondí

-como no vas a saber quien eres-estaba demasiado enojado por lo que vei

Aquella persona apareció donde yo me encontraba lo llamo por su nombre pero lo olvide con el paso de las horas

-que bueno que estas aquí-

-si señora le iba a preguntar ¿Quién es el?-volteando a ver

-nose, lo vi bajando las escaleras pero al parecer ni el mismo sabe quien es-los me miraban algo preocupados

Llego la tarde y la joven regreso a su casa, la vi entrar y saludar a las personas de la casa cuando se a cerco a mi se quedo viendo y le pregunto a la una persona que se parecía a ella

-¿Quién es?- pregunto se cara demostraba curiosidad

Ella le respondió-no se, el pobre ni siquiera sabe quien es-

La persona de ropas rojas dijo- este humano no sabe nada lo único que haces estar sentado como estupido mirando lo que hacemos-

No se porque pero sus palabras me hicieron enojar y ella le dijo algo que lo hizo caer pero no me acuerdo que era

-que insensible eres, no le hagas caso pero es algo baka-me dijo mientras me sonreía

-no te preocupes pero el tiene razón solo estoy mirando lo que hacen-le respondí pero ella volteo a ver a como le puedo llamar, ya se la mancha roja, ella volteo a ver a la mancha roja

--se estaba riendo pero no me acuerdo bien de que era lo gracioso

- mancha roja de que te ríes- le dijo la joven con un tono de enoje

-de que es un torpe, míralo- se cayo de la risa

Agacho mi cabeza el tiene razón soy un torpe porque olvido todo hace unas horas me dijo su nombre y ya olvide, veo como discuten, pero de repente me encuentro en una habitación mas chica y de color rosa al parecer es de ella

-hola mi nombre es Kagome-me dijo pero también me dijo otra cosa pero no me acuerdo talvez lo olvide

-bueno yo nose mi nombre pero, que nombre te gusta-le pregunte y ella me dijo

-bueno el nombre que me gusta es…..Shaoran- la vi sonrojada

-ese mi nombre-

-que pero ese no es tu nombre-me dijo algo asustada

Yo le dije que no sabia mi nombre pero si ella quería llamarme por ese nombre que lo hiciera porque no sabia el mió, le platique lo único que recordaba.

Ya lo olvide pero tal vez en algun lugar donde ella este sabe que era

Continuara…..


End file.
